Promises kept
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Hotch and Froglet are back. This Sequel is placed 6 months after 'The promise I made' Hotch and Renee are planning to finally adopt Becca and of course, to marry. But things don t work out the way they are planned. And there are Spencer and Ken, who want to be parents and Garcia, who s carrying a secret...Hotch/OC Reid/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you, for joining Hotch and Renee´s voyage with me. English isn´t my native language, so please be patient, if my grammar is strange sometimes. Reviews are welcome, it´s all we authors gain here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, I´m not earning any money with this story, it´s written just for fun.**

oooo

"Honey?"

"Huh?"

Renee giggled, "I don´t wanna say something wrong, grand master of the pasting table, but,..."

Hotch paused briefly and put his brush on the top step of the ladder.

"My length isn´t crooked, Renee. Absolutely not."

Renee still giggled, "I didn´t mean 'crooked', Aaron. I'm afraid just a couple of the Tinkerbell will have a bad stomach in the long-term."

Hotch frowned, since three days they were rebuilding the apartment. Walls had been torn down and new rooms had been created. At the moment, Hotch and Renee were papering Becca´s new room. They had to hurry, Derek had promised, to lay the parquet floor this morning. He took a critical look at his cackling fiancée, probably Renee wanted to pull his leg. Hotch decided to get off the ladder and take a look at his work.

"I don't know what you got, Froglet. Why should...Shit." Hotch scratched his head, that wasn´t good.

"Maybe this will be the new fashion, Honey. I´m sure, Martha Stewart is going to like it." Renee put her arms around Hotch´s waist. He had been working till yesterday night, to get finished, until Morgan was about to show up this morning. In the heat of the moment, Hotch, who´s Tinkerbell´s were very accurate flying upwards, mixed up a length and now there was one bunch of elves, that was flying downwards.

"No one is going to see this," Hotch stated firmly. "Becca´s new wardrobe will take place there. Everything is just fine, Renee. Only our other nursery is lacking, now." Hotch smiled and kissed Renee lovingly. He could not remember, being so happy. In six weeks, he and Renee were getting married at last.

They were planning a beach wedding in Ike´s beach house at Sandbridge Beach. Hotch and Renee had already taken a try last year, but sometimes, Hotch´s job had it´s own rules.

And then there was also the hard blow with Erin Strauss. Since her death three months ago, Hotch had taken over a large part of her duties and according to Renee´s opinion it was only a matter of time until Director White was offering Hotch Strauss job.

Renee knew, Hotch was seriously thinking about accepting it, but she wasn´t pushing him in this direction. What of course didn´t mean, she´d prefer Aaron in the field. She was wanting him safely in his office, but Renee also knew, how much Aaron liked his fieldwork. So she just said nothing. She kissed him. "How long did we say, we want to wait?"

Hotch laughed, "a year, Froglet. Now Jess is first, she is already overdue. Rossi is like a tiger in a cage, it is high time for little Miss Rossi to finally show up."

The doorbell rang.

"That's Derek?", Renee asked in surprise, "he´s early."

oOo

"Ah, Mr. Hotchner."

Hotch resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Lee Beauchamp, again. He put a fake smile on. "Mr. Beauchamp, what can I do for you, this time?" He stepped away from the door. Beauchamp was Tilly Coffin´s replacement, after she married Georg Dietrich and moved to Berlin. He was now Rebecca Jensen´s case handler.

Beauchamp frowned. "Was that an accusation, Mr. Hotchner? You should know that we are entitled to make even unexpected visits. Is Becca here?"

Hotch was counting to ten, internally. "No, she's not. Jack and Becca are with my sister-in-law Jess and her husband. My fiancée and I are working on Becca´s room. You sure wanna take a look?"

Beauchamp nodded, "of course, Sir."

"Renee? It´s child care services, not Morgan."

"Oh? You come to give us a hand? ", Renee asked with an innocent smile. She liked the guy just as little as Hotch. Beauchamp was...Renee was looking for another word than creepy, but he just was. And he was appearing constantly, mostly, he had to complain about something. Renee no longer thought it was normal behaviour, she wasn´t fussy, not in the slightest, but that almost bordered on harassment.

"You´re certainly aware of the fact, there are mandatory sizes for children's rooms, Dr. Malone, are you?"

"Of course. If you have a moment, I can hand you a scale. To measure up." Renee was the kindness in person and she still smiled.

"Um...that won´t be necessary. Is there an additional bathroom?"

"There is, Mr. Beauchamp. It combines Jack and Becca´s rooms. And of course, the doors are lockable from the inside. Here you go."

Hotch was pushing Beauchamp into the not yet finished bathroom. The case handler looked around very carefully. "Everything has to be in order, I'm sure you understand that. There is already a new wedding date? You know..."

"Everything has to be in order", Hotch and Renee mumbled in unison.

"Were planning on May 5th and we´re hoping that everything works out this time and no serial killer are on the loose," Hotch replied and looked at his watch.

"I don´t want to be rude, but you see, we have much work ahead of us. If that's all?"

"For the moment, Mr. Hotchner. I'd like to talk to Rebecca again. If you could make sure that the girl is present, this time? ", Beauchamp said.

Renee started just a response, as Hotch squeezed her hand. "She will be here, Mr. Beauchamp, this is her home."

Facing Hotch´s icy tone, Lee decided to withdraw. "Then goodbye for now and you´ll hear from me again. Thank you, I can find my way out."

oOo

"I was afraid, you'd shot him, Aaron." Renee grinned briefly. "But let's face it, this guy is harassing us."

Hotch nodded, "That´s what I think." He put his arms around Renee. "I guess it's Camille."

"Your ex-mother-in-law? How do you figure? You think, she´s discrediting us as parents at child care services?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "I´m responsible for Haley´s death, she wants me to pay for it?"

"Aaron Hotchner! That's not true. Nobody is to blame for her death, except maybe this scumbag who killed her. So don't tell me such nonsense again, okay?"

"What you would do with me, then?", Hotch asked innocently and Renee didn´t have to think long.

"Hm...I´d blindfold you and tie you to the bed. Then I would undress you, very slowly..." Renee´s hands were fumbling at Hotch´s jeans and caused him a hoarse groan. Hotch caressed her hair and opened the clamp, that was holding Renee´s hair, the hazelnut coloured flood fell in soft waves over her back. Hotch loved that, he loved to bury his nose in her hair, at the moment she was using a shampoo that smelled like fresh apple, which also turned Hotch on.

Renee gasped when Hotch took off her shirt with the color spots. While he was papering Becca´s room, Renee was painting the future third nursery, that, if everything worked out fine, would have a small resident within one year.

"You're so beautiful, Froglet", Hotch whispered in her ear and towed her into the bedroom. Renee laughed when she landed on the bed. Hotch dropped his clothing and also Renee was wearing only a tiny slip.

"You call that underwear, Dr. Malone?" Hotch asked, grinning broadly. Renee put her hands on her hips.

"Well you need to talk right now, Agent Hotchner. You're wearing none at all."


	2. Callie Lou

**A/N Thanks to crazyPainter and Guest. And I´m afraid...Lee Beauchamp will turn out to be more than just 'creepy' :D**

**But here we go, chapter 2, have fun**

oOo

"Open up, Agent Hotchner, I have a search warrant!" Morgan grinned as he knocked at Hotch´s door. He was in craftsman´s outfit, like Kenneth and Spencer, who accompanied Derek.

"Did it cross your mind, that we may just interfere?" Ken patted Morgan´s back.

"Pfff, there´s no time for love-making today. Today it´s hard work."

From inside a muffled "am right there" was heard.

"You're freaking early, Morgan," Hotch grumbled as he opened the door.

"Early bird get´s the worm, Hotch. And I got support, the gentlemen Reid-Baker. Can we come in or isn´t Froglet properly dressed?"

Well, Hotch isn´t, Spencer thought and grinned. His boss was wearing only one piece of socks to his jeans and his shirt he wore backwards.

"We were... um... busy," Hotch said, letting his colleagues in. Ken grinned broadly, um... busy. But to give honour to the truth, he and Spencer had been very busy this morning, too.

"Hello and good morning, Derek. And even more help?" Renee smiled, was clutching her hair together again and squeezed herself through the willing helpers.

"And you Spencer, did you volunteer here?" Renee giggled, Reid wasn´t exactely the craftsman type.

"Ken has forced me to," Spencer bursted out and made a skip to the left, before Ken could give him a smack on his butt.

Hotch chuckled, the two were in love like the first day and Spencer won tremendously, through his love for Kenneth.

"Where´s Kiki today?", Hotch wanted to know.

"Shopping with Penelope and JJ. I'm afraid, a little frustration compensation. We had an unlucky try.", Ken said and for him and Spencer this work for Hotch and Renee was kind of distraction, too. He felt sorry for Kerensa, who was going through this hormone treatment because of the artificial insemination. Kiki didn´t want to discuss this issue, she desperately wanted to help Ken and Spencer to become parents. Kiki was wanting to be their surrogate mother, come what may.

"Well, I can talk to her?" Renee asked anxiously. She liked Kiki, she and Ken´s sister were on the same wavelength.

"Would you do that?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, genius. At first, that's my job and second, Kiki is my friend. I call her tonight. But now we should spit in our hands, the parquet won´t settle itself alone."

oOo

"I've won again, Uncle Dave!" Becca was laughing and jumping around in the living room. Then she got suspicious, "you and Jack, you don´t let me win, do you?"

The two of them changed an innocent look, "certainly not, Becca", Jack faithfully assured. He blinked at Dave. Dave smiled, of course the gentlemen had let the little lady win, it was but a matter of honor. Dave was glad that he and Jess had offered themselves, to take care of the children. It distracted a little. The couple was sitting on tenterhooks, little Kayleigh Lucia was overdue for five days and made no move to hurry up a bit. Jess had been to the hospital three times, false alarm every time. Therefore she didn´t pay much attention to the slight pain she was having.

"Anyone up for some ice cream?" she called from the kitchen and a "Yes" from three voices was the answer.

"I help to carry the bowls," Becca said and Jack nodded. "Me too, Aunty Jessy. You must not carry not so much things, because of Callie Lou."

Jess laughed softly. Callie Lou. Officially Dave and she had agreed on Kayleigh Lucia, but for Jack, the little Rossi was just Callie Lou.

Becca put her hand on Jess belly, "don´t you want to get out, Callie Lou? We are all already excited about you." Rossi laughed, "true words, young lady."

oOo

"Okay, Hotch. This is click parquet, which actually does everything by itself." Derek started a small demonstration. "Just like this, you see? We´re gonna start in the back right corner and then slowly forward. Don't forget the spacer on the wall. Guys, how far are you over there?"

"Almost done!", Renee yelled, laughing.

"Not true", corrected Ken and laughed also. "We got a quarter, I guess."

"Rather an eighth", Spencer giggled and smiled at his husband.

Derek grinned, "then let´s go, Hotch. The three girls can´t be faster than us."

Three hours later, both rooms were finished and another two hours later, Becca´s room was filled with furniture. Faster than expected, thanks to Spencer´s ability to capture the assembly instructions at a glance.

"Wow," Spencer said completely surprised "that was fun!", the boys clicked the beer bottles.

"And you really don´t want to stay for dinner?", Hotch asked.

Ken shook his head, "sorry, Hotch. Spence and I need to show up at the editorial office, the first issue comes out on Thursday. The requests you picked, are just perfect, Renee. You're the perfect agony aunt."

Renee giggled, "ask Aunt Renee, I like it. And what about you, Derek?"

"I´ll have a shower and long walk with Clooney. Then I´ll hit the couch and won´t move, till Monday. Mo is not home, she´s at a wedding fair in Austin. "So, see you on Monday, Hotch."

oOo

"It has become really nice, you don't think?" asked Renee, after everyone had gone and Hotch and she took a look around. Hotch nodded, "we did a good job. Becca is already curious, we should pick her and Jack up."

"Good idea, Aaron. Can I get changed quickly, yet?" Hotch grinned cheekily, "sure, Froglet. I´m gonna give you a hand."

Hotch and Renee arrived slightly later than planned at Dave and Jess. Dave smirked, knowing that Hotch and Renee obviously enjoyed, having their place all for themselves.

"So, did you all get ready?" Rossi wanted to know.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, thank God. On Monday, the plumber is taking care of the rest of the bathroom. We..."

There was a sudden unrest in the kitchen and Jack came running. "Come quick, Aunt Jessy...the floor has become all wet!"

They found Jess in the kitchen, she was sitting on a chair, breathing heavily. Becca patted her hand reassuringly, "it's okay, Aunt Jessy. Mum knows, what to do now."

Renee nodded. "Dave? Hey, come on, do not pass out, ok? Call an ambulance, Jess is having her baby."

"I´ll do it", Hotch explained and led his speechless friend into the living room. "Jack, Becca? You two also come with me."

"Okay, Jess. Your water burst. Do you have pains and if yes, how long?"

Jess groaned. "S since today morning..."Bloody hell, that hurts! ...I thought, it's just false alarm, but probably...OH GOD...I'm dying, Renee!"

"You won't die Jess, trust me. But I'm afraid, we won´t make it to the hospital. Callie is going to hurry up."

Renee covered the situation immediately, the violent contractions were already much too quickly in succession. "In the living room on the couch or the spare room? You have to choose quickly, Jess."

"COUCH!" Jess bellowed and frightened Dave, who was slowly getting his nerves back, to death again.

"Hotch! Dave! I need you here. Kids?"

"Yes, Mum?" Jack and Becca asked in unison. "Come quickly. You know, where Uncle Dave keeps the fresh towels?" Jack nodded. "Well. Then I want the two of you, to wash your hands. Very thoroughly and then bring me the towels. And don´t drop them, okay?"

Jack and Becca disappeared in a flash upwards into the master bathroom.

By joining forces, Jess was placed on the couch. "DAVID!"

"I'm here, Cara Mia. Everything's going to be fine, I am sure Renee has done this before." Dave sat down behind her, to support her back. He tried to breathe quietly and be a support for Jess, even if his heart was running like a train. Jess was yelling as loud as she could and squeezed Dave´s hand, hard.

"What can I do, Renee?", Hotch wanted to know, he was standing by, feeling pretty helpless.

"Take care of the children, when the time comes. Oh, and you can pour Dave a Cognac, he looks like he might need some."

Renee put Jess´ left leg over the back of the sofa. "Ok, Jess. I can see quite a lot of hair, you´re almost done. Now push, Jessy. Come on!"

oOo

About 15 minutes later, the ambulance reached the scene. Hotch opened the door.

Dave was holding his little girl in his arms and sat next to his wife.

"Hello Kayleigh-Lucia", he whispered and wiped a few tears away. "Thank you, Jess. You could have made me no better joy, love." Dave thought of the Red Ribbon, which Jess had tied around her belly a few months ago. Dave had the feeling, he had to wait endlessly, back then and yet he was holding his little bambina in his arms. In Dave spread out great satisfaction.

Jack and Becca were devoutly looking at the little girl. "You think she heard me, as I told her to come out?", Becca wanted to know. Jack nodded seriously. "It may already be, Becca. May I touch her, Uncle Dave? I´m gonna be extra careful."

Dave smiled and held Callie a bit deeper.

"Hi Callie. I'm Jack and this is Becca." Jack was gently stroking Callie´s little finger. "We take care of you, Becca and I. You´ll always have someone to play with, promise." Becca was beaming all over. "Yes, you will."

Hotch hugged Renee and held her close. "You did well, Froglet. And take a look at the children, I don't think we need to have concerns, to have another child."

Renee smiled, "I totally agree with you, Aaron. Ui..."

Renee was suddenly dizzy, the adrenaline rush subsided and her knees got weak. Hotch quickly put her in a chair and handed her something to drink.

"How many times you have done this before?", Hotch asked and poured up again.

"Me myself? This was the first time, Aaron."


	3. keeping a secret

A/N Merry Christmas to all of you. And I´m sorry for any writing mistakes, where did the program go?

oOo

Kiki turned around her own axis, "Ok, girls. How do I look?"  
>JJ smiled, "You're a beautiful woman, Kiki. You can wear anything. Seems to be in the family, Ken is indeed a real handsome one, too."<br>"But he joyned the other group, JJ. Our little genius has taste." Garcia grinned.  
>"But Spencer is also a very sweet guy, isn´t he?" Kiki asked.<br>"He is," JJ and Penny realized simultaneously. "It's still a bit funny to see him so mature and happy with Kenneth, for us he´s still under Puppies protection."

Kiki giggled, "Puppies protection, Penny?"  
>"Well, because he always looks so sweet."<br>With loud laughter and heavily loaded the ladies went to the checkout. Kerensa was lining up, as Garcia's cell phone rang.

"Hey boss-man. Don´t you say, we got a case? We´re shopping just quite excessively. What? And Renee has delivered it? Oh my God. I hope you have taken a picture? Where? Yes, we´re on our way. Bye, boss. GIRLS ! " Garcia screamed, "Jess is finally a Mama. A home birth and Renee has played midwife. God, she's soooo cute!" Penny sniffed and showed JJ and Kiki the pic, Hotch just sended.  
>"Oh, she has Dave's eyes, right?" JJ said into the round. Common nod. "And look at Dave, how happy he looks!" JJ was blown away.<p>

Penelope's face darkened a bit. Her guilty conscience came back on. It was so not right, she thought. And it was so wrong, that Emily had pulled her into the matter. Pen did not like to share her loyalty. She loved her muffin and she just wanted his best, but she also loved Emily. And she promised to keep her mouth shut. I'm such a silly goose, Penny thought angrily. She had to think about what Emily said, a few months ago.

_Answer me only two questions, Garcia. Do you like Mona and is Derek happy with her? _

And Penny had to answer with yes, to both questions. She really liked Mona. She had a good, caring heart was humorous and she did Derek well. This restlessness, which sometimes radiated Derek was pushed into the background. Her Muffin was happy with Mona, no doubt.

_Then we no longer need to talk about it, Penny. And I'm counting on you. He must not know it._

"Pen? Are you ok?" Kerensa was asking, Garcia's mood fluctuation was not to be missed. Penny laughed again, "I´m okay, sugar doll. I was merely a bit maudlin. Let us get a few things for Callie-Lou, there's this new store, 'Little One's', which is just around the corner."

The three ladies stormed the store for children's clothing, laughing. Kiki was sad for a little moment, but pushed this feeling aside. It had been the first attempt, no one could expect that it worked immediately. And there was no need to rush things. Kerensa loved her brother, Ken was all she had as family. Well, not officially, maybe. Since there were her parents, but the moment Ken had his coming out as gay and her parents broke away from him, they not only lost a son, they also lost a daughter. There was no contact for years, Loretta and Jonathan Baker did not even come to the funeral of Ken's life partner Mike, a New York publisher. Mike had an accident while sailing, Kiki had never seen her brother so desperate. That's why she was so happy for Ken, he met Spencer. And for this reason, Kiki had offered to be their surrogate mother. She wanted to see Ken and Spencer happy. Really happy with all the trimmings.

oOo

"But we´ll visit Aunty Jess and Callie tomorrow, right?" Jack was hopping around Renee. They had not gone to the hospital, Hotch and Renee wanted to give the new parents a little time for themselves.

"Do not hop in the elevator Jack. Please. Renee is afraid in elevators." Hotch said, who noticed that Renee had become pale. Jack immediately stood still and Becca grabbed Renee's hand. "I sometimes have fear in the dark, Mum." Becca said softly.  
>Renee leaned down. "You don´t need to be afraid in the dark, dear. After all, we are all there. I was trapped in a dumbwaiter, once, that´s why I'm sometimes afraid in tight spaces. But there is Hotch-Dad and the two of you, so I´m not afraid." Renee was still glad when she was finally able to get out.<p>

"Aren´t you curious about your new room, honey?" Hotch changed the subject. Becca nodded. "But Jack may also sleep in my room from time to time, or Hotch-Dad?" Hotch laughed, "sure, honey. If Jack likes the color."  
>Renee unlocked the front door and Becca and Jack rushed into the apartment. On the door leading into the new nursery, was written in large letters BECCA and Jack's door now graced a large JACK.<p>

Renee and Hotch also changed Jack's room a bit, with new curtains and new carpet. Renee didn´t want to give Jack the impression that only Becca got the new stuff. But Jack was jumping just as excited in front of Becca's room door like Becca herself.

"Can we go in?" Becca asked and Hotch nodded. "We hope you like it, honey."  
>Becca opened the door and at first said nothing. "You chose a Tinkerbell wallpaper especially for me?" Becca said nearly audible.<p>

Hotch caressed Becca´s hair. "We just know, what you like, Becca."

The little girl sniffed. "I love you so much. My room is so great, with so much purple! Purple is so cool, don´t you think, Jack?"  
>Jack nodded. It looked totally different than his room, but that really was no wonder Becca was indeed a girl and she was quite different.<br>"I also got your things already placed in, Becca. But if you want to have something different, then we do it, ok?" Becca nodded and hugged Renee fiercely. "You have certainly done everything right, Mum. You're the best. "

Hotch and Renee skipped cooking and called the Chinese delivery service. The kids were so exhausted, they hardly ate something. The excitement of today took its toll, the two of them even went voluntarily to bed. Jack found it funny though, Becca now had her own room after she shared his for a long time. He decided to accept Becca's offer and emigrated with his bedding into her room. Hotch laughed softly as he was looking after the children again and found Jack in blissful slumber along with his favorite bear in Becca's bed.

Renee meanwhile opened another bottle of red wine and was chilling comfortably in shirt and panties on the couch. "Everything alright with the kiddies?"  
>Hotch nodded and sat down with his fiancée. "Sleeping like a log, Renee. It was an exciting day, I'm very happy for Dave and Jess."<p>

Renee snuggled up. "Oh, I am too. I was a bit anxious because of Dave, he was looking, like he was passing out. Did you pass out, at Jack's birth?"  
>"I wasn´t there, Froglet. I missed it. But I was close today, that was brutal. I mean, I'm used to it, crime scenes, blood and all that, but this afternoon ... ... that was strong stuff, Renee.", Hotch admitted.<p>

Renee ruffled his hair. "That much to my tough FBI agent. But it was great, was it?"

"So it has not deterred you?" Hotch's hands went under Renee's shirt. Renee giggled when Hotch touched a ticklish spot. "Not at all, my darling. However, I hope you are with me, when our little Hotchner is born."  
>Hotch looked at Renee, serious. "Not for anything in the world I'll miss this, Renee. I promise."<br>"Scouts honor?"  
>"Scouts honor, Froglet."<br>"All right. You can carry on, then. I don´t wan´t you get out of practice." Renee was laughing and sent her hands on the move. Very quickly she found the belt and the zipper of his jeans and before Hotch knew it, he was already gotten rid of it. Hotch kissed Renee demanding and pulled her top over her head. Renee wore white lace underwear, which should appear innocent, but had a refined, light blue bow, who allowed this impression to disappear again. Renee's drawer was full of such things, Hotch loved to take her off those clothes. The clasp of her bras was not really an obstacle and Renee moaned, when Hotch stroked her nipples. They immediately responded to him and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt his hardness between her legs and moaned again.

"Oh Aaron ..." Hotch shut her mouth with a kiss, and his fingers slipped into Renee's panties and played around her pearl. Renee gasped loudly as Hotch went further and let his fingers disappear into her narrowness. He moved slowly but demanding, Renee almost saw stars. She barely noticed when Hotch freed her from her panties.  
>"God, Renee, you´re making me completely crazy," he whispered in her ear and she took a deep thrust. Renee stifled a cry, "faster, Aaron ... yes ..." More wasn´t needed for Renee, she fell over the cliff with her lover.<p>

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?" Renee asked a while later, still breathless. Hotch reinforced his embrace a little bit, "what for, love?"  
>"The fact that this couch is so huge." Renee giggled and snuggled up to Hotch.<p>

oOo

"Good Lord, Dave. Please tell me, our little princess in still in one piece" Jess was lauging, when the 'mob' consisting of Penny, JJ and Kiki had disappeared. Dave convinced himself immediately and was able to calm down Jess.

"Didn´t you find Penny a bit weird?" Jess asked.  
>"Penny, weird? Well, she always is." Dave was not sure what his wife wanted to say. "I can ask her, if everything is ok if that reassures you."<br>He took Callie carefully from her bed and sat with her on Jess bedside. She wanted to stay in the hospital overnight. After all, it was her first child and Jess was understandably nervous. But Renee had done a good job, Jess felt exhausted, but first and foremost she was bursting with happiness. She looked at Dave, who had only eyes his daughter.

"We did a great job, don´t you think?"

Dave kissed his wife lovingly. "She´s perfect, cara mia. I know, you maybe don´t wanna hear this, but we should call your parents?"

Jess frowned. "It's ok if you call Dad, but I don´t wanna see my mother here. I have not forgotten how horrible she behaved at our wedding. I don´t need that, David." Jess sounded very determined.  
>"So you want me to call Edward, tell him that he's grandfather and very welcome, but he has to leave his wife at home? You´re serious, cara?"<br>"David Rossi! You really want to argue with the woman, that brought your daughter into this world under almost unbearable torment?" Jess put on a playful angry facial expression.  
>"Never, Jess," Rossi said, and smiled. Jess laughed, "then it's all right."<p> 


	4. Ken, with nothing but Ken

**A/N first of all, thanks to DebbieOz and Guest, for reviewing. You´re great. And second, sorry for any writing mistakes, I do hope, it´s not that many. Now, have fun. Oh, by the way...any ideas, what Garcia is trying to hide from Derek?**

oOo

"Hmm ... that smells good, what´s it gonna be, Ken?" Spencer snuggled up behind his husband and put his arms around his waist.  
>"Filet mignon wrapped in bacon with tagliatelle. You agree, Spence?" Ken asked.<br>"Phew, I don´t know. Maybe you want to fatten me, so no other guy looks at me anymore." Spencer turned to face him. "Confess, Mr. Reid Baker."  
>Ken put on a sad face, "you got me. Even a good lawyer won´t help, right?"<p>

Spencer shook his head, "I'm afraid, you´ll have to deal with life."  
>"I wouldn´t accept less, Spence." Ken pulled Spencer close and engaged him into a passionate kiss. Spencer moaned softly and pulled Ken's shirt out of his pants. "How long must it remain in the oven?" He asked breathlessly.<br>"I'm afraid not long enough, sweetie," Ken whispered regretfully. "But the dessert will be the topping of the cake. Ken with nothing but Ken."  
>Spencer giggled and kissed Ken again. The two of them did not realize, how Kiki came home and walked into the kitchen. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Guys, you can not be left alone, always that kissing and cuddling", Kiki smiled.<br>She sniffed pleased, "ah, that smells like filet mignon. My favorite food. Oh, you know it already? Jess and Dave have their baby, isn´t it great? And it was dramatic, Renee had to be midwife, at Casa Rossi. Isn´t that exciting? "

Spencer and Ken looked at each other a bit insecure and conceded a nudge from Kiki. "Now don´t you look that sad. The doc has told us, it can perhaps take a while. Spencer's swimmers are perfect and my eggs, if I may say so, are the best, you can get. So, better luck, next time." Kiki laughed and pulled out her cell phone. "Do you wanna take a look at the baby now, or not?"

oOo

Garcia couldn´t go home, right after the hospital. She stopped at Derek´s and rang the bell. Her Muffin opened with his cell phone at his ear.

"Hey, my sweet. I'm sorry, I gotta go, my baby girl has just arrived grade. What? I thought so. I love you, too. Oh, and don´t you forget to look after a dress for Renee, she still has none, as you know. "Derek started laughing, "I'm sure. I miss you, Freckles."

"Freckles? I didn´t think, you give her a pet name." Pen briefly grinned.  
>"Well, I´ve alraedy got a baby girl. Mo sends her regards. What's wrong? Otherwise you won´t appear like a genie in a bottle."<br>"Kiki, JJ and I just left the hospital, Jess had her baby."  
>"Really? How's Rossi? Is he still standing?" Derek laughed again. "Everything ok with the little one?"<br>Penny nodded, "3100g, 47cm. And Callie Lou is very healthy. And Jess, of course, and you know, what´s the kicker? Renee was the midwife on Rossi's couch. I'm afraid he will need a new one."  
>"You can bet," Morgan confirmed and shook slightly. He was trying to visualize how that looked like.<br>"You and Mona, you talk about it?" Penny asked cautiously.  
>"What, children, you mean?"<br>Penny nodded. Ok. Don´t make a mistake, Penelope, she thought. Derek handed her a bottle of beer and met with her.  
>"I'm happy for Rossi, for sure, my girl. And I love Mona, she's a great woman. But we don´t want to rush anything, we are together for 6 months."<p>

Penny moaned silently, not an answer she could live with. "But you want to have kids, someday, right?"  
>Derek put his bottle on the table and looked seriously at Garcia. "Why is this bugging you that much? Wait a minute. Are you ...?"<br>Pen's eyes widened, "me? Lord have mercy, I don´t even have the right guy."  
>"Then we´ll have to find the right guy for you, Princess."<br>Penelope was laughing. "Just as we found the perfect woman for Hotch? Better not, Muffin."  
>"Unusual situations require desperate measures, sweetie. You're a nice girl, why is there no one?" Derek put his arm around Garcia.<p>

She sniffed theatrically, "You are already taken, chocolate bunny."

Derek kissed her forehead. "Seriously, my girl. You´re just picky or isn´t there a guy, who can handle my Supergirl?"  
>Garcia shrugged. "Do not ask me, Derek. For a while I thought Kevin would be the right thing. But then he asked me and I pussed out."<p>

Derek grinned widely and earned a pat. "I already know thats not possible, technically. I just had the feeling that it wasn´t right, with Kevin. How did it feel with Emily? Did it feel right?"  
>Derek stiffened and took another sip of beer. "I'd rather not talk about Prentiss. She left and there´s nothing more to say. It was her decision, which you know as well as I do, Pen. When Emily Prentiss makes a decision, then you better accept it. Even if it hurts."<br>Penny sighed, she knew what it was like, with Emmy's decisions.

oOo

"Hm ...", Spencer said. He came out of the bathroom into the sleeping room, where Ken just put on his pajamas.  
>"What´s up?" Ken asked, wiping his husband some toothpaste from his cheek.<p>

"Oh ... I was thinking about the dessert, if I remember correctly, it was _'Ken, with nothing but Ken'_?" Spencer slowly moved his hands on Ken's shirt and opened a button. And another one.  
>Ken smiled and let Spencer go on. The shirt was gone the way of all flesh very quickly and Ken moaned as Spencer twirled his nipples. Spencer giggled and pushed Ken on the bed.<p>

"Did you like that?" He asked, joining his husband in bed.

"What do you think, sweetheart? Spencer, You drive me crazy, always." Ken's hands slipped into Spencer's boxers and they immediately found, what they were looking for. "Apparently you like that, too," Ken muttered into Spencer's ear and rubbed his groin. It was only a matter of seconds until Spencer lost his boxers and Ken had lost his pajama bottom.  
>Spencer's hands wandered up and down Ken's six-pack. He sighed softly, "I´ll never get even close to this." Unlike Kenneth Spencer always felt like a pushover.<br>Ken kissed Spencer, "it´s enough if one in the family is a crazy sport. I love you the way you are, Spence. I don´t want you otherwise, do you understand?"  
>"Could you say that again?"<br>"I want you the way you are, husband. You have your very own beauty and you belong to me, body and soul."  
>Spencer giggled, "I'm pretty chewy, Ken."<br>Ken nibbled on Spencer's neck, "I don´t think so, you always taste like I want more of you."

Ken kissed his way slowly down, his lips closed around Spencer's erection, Spencer gasped loudly and his temper began to falter. Ken took pity and quickly grabbed the lube.

"Careful, cold," he warned his husband and grinned briefly when he slightly winced. He kissed Spencer again, "everything okay, sweetie?"  
>Spencer felt Ken's fingers and moaned loudly, it seemed to last forever, until he finally got what he wanted. Ken was gentle and slow, so Spencer could get used to him.<p>

He clawed at Ken's back, "give me more, Ken, please ..." Spencer was already trembling and Ken increased his efforts a bit. Spencer screamed as he came and Ken followed him a minute later.  
>"Did you enjoy your dessert?" Ken asked breathlessly and Spencer nodded. "Can I have another one, later?"<p> 


	5. Tadpole

"This can´t be serious!" Camille Brooks hissed and threw her husband a venomous look.  
>"I don´t know why you´re so upset, Cam. You have not spoken to our daughter since the wedding!" Edward Brooks was slammimg the Sunday paper on the table. Slowly, his patience was approaching its end. Actually, he had planned to talk to Jess and to mediate between the women, but somehow he just lost interest. Camille left no opportunity pass by, to stir things up against Dave or Hotch. So he also prudently was hiding the fact, that he visited both, Jess and Dave and Hotch and Jack regularly. And he liked Renee, the new woman in Hotch's life. She was making efforts in a very loving way, for him to get close to Jack again. Even little Rebecca was very fond of GrandPa Ed. Edward felt so embarrassed, what did he miss over this years...only because of Camille.<p>

"What has that to do with it, it´s my granddaughter, good Lord!"  
>"A little late, don´t you think, Camille? Dave was very clear, Jess does not want to see you. What I completely understand, I won´t accept too, your badmouthing my husband."<br>"Now you're pathetic, Edward. Of course I want to see my child and my granddaughter. So you can´t talk me out of this. Of course, I'm going." Camille's tone left no contradiction. Edward sighed.

oOo

Derek was knocking at Jess door and in response he got a loud crying. Derek grinned, the little Rossi was ... oh well. Pretty energetic. He stuck his head through the open door, "hi, if it´s not the right time, then I'll come again."  
>"No, that's good, Derek. She just hungry. Come on in." Not a minute later, Derek was in company of a nursing Jess and a proud David Rossi. Derek was looking aside, a bit shy and handed Dave a gift box. "This is from Mona and me, I hope you like it."<br>Dave grabbed into it and brought a christening robe with purple ribbon and matching beanie to light.  
>"We did not know if you have one. Mona says we can return it."<br>"Are you crazy? It's beautiful, Derek." Jess smiled, Mona had really an exceptional taste and always hit the mark. "Tell her, we like it very much, will you?"  
>Derek nodded. "I've heard, Renee helped with the delivery?"<p>

Dave groaned, "I thought my heart stops. But Renee was circumspect and like tranquility in person. But we will need a new sofa. A small price to pay for our sunshine." Dave caressed lovingly his daughters head.

There was another knock. "It's me, Dad."  
>"Come in please, Dad!" Jess shouted from inside. Edward came in and closed the door behind his back. "Oh, hello, Agent Morgan."<br>"Hello, Mr. Brooks. You have a very pretty little granddaughter. But I have to rush, I have to pick up Mo from the airport. Congratulations again, you two."  
>"Dad," Jess said, pleased. "It's so nice that you are here. Come closer please, I think she´s getting tired."<br>Edward patted Daves back, "well done, son. But I...I should perhaps mention that ... oh well. Camille is outside in the waiting area."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Dad, you really should be more energetic."  
>"She promised that she will be calm, child. And I have been clear. One wrong word and I´m gonna pack my suitcase."<br>"We have enough room, Dad. You can always have one of our guest rooms."  
>"Jess is right, Edward," Dave confirmed. "You're always welcome."<p>

oOo

Meanwhile in the waiting area, Camille was getting angrier than ever. How could Jess dare, to deny her the little girl? Despite everything, she was the grandmother. Certainly because of the influence of Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner.

_Hotchner._

How much Camille hated this man. He, and he alone was responsible for the death of her beloved Haley. She had set such high expectations in Haley's marriage with the former prosecutor and then all ended up in disaster. In Camille's eyes it was only fair, that he paid for it. She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, it´s me. Is there any progress in our case? You do realize, I´m paying you more than just good?" Camille frowned, she did not like what she heard. "I want to see results, do I make myself clear? Good. Otherwise, it is easy to find someone else." Camille put away her cell phone and put on a fake smile when she saw her husband come.

Lee Beauchamp angrily put the phone down. What was this old trout thinking? He was not her errand boy and the payment could habe been better. But Lee Beauchamps motivation wasn´t only payment. He had a score to settle with Hotchner, it was time for collecting. He closed the laptop. It was a big risk to place the small camera in the living room, but it had been worth it. The show last night was delicious, Renee Malone was hot stuff. Hotchner didn´t deserve her. And the camera in the elevator had already paid. The future Mrs. Hotchner was afraid of elevators. Something to tinker with it. Lee rubbed his hands.

oOo

"Again, Camille. No derogatory words, if we go in now. Jess is ready yet to give you a chance. So please." Edward opened the door to Jess room. Jess was now dressed, the doctor agreed that she went home with the baby.

"Hello mother," she said quietly. She had only agreed to Dave's sake, basically Jess was sure where that would end, again.  
>"Hello, Jessica," Cam replied, trying to sound friendly and put on a smile, from that Jess knew, it was just as false as her mother. The main thing is keeping up appearances, Jess thought bitterly.<br>"Are you ok? I mean, it was a difficult birth?" Camille walked over to Dave, who had Callie in his arms.  
>"You can give her to me, I will not drop her," Camille said coldly, when Dave hesitated.<br>"I did not mean to imply so," Rossi said quietly and handed his daughter over. Camille frowned. Of Course. The child had to look like Rossi. Jess snorted, but said nothing.  
>"Does she have a name, yet? I really do hope, you chose nothing exotic, like it seems to be fashion in this times. Like this girl in the news, famous for...well...nothing, I guess. Didn´t she name her girl after a cardinal direction? Kim...whatever?"<p>

"Her name is Kayleigh, mother. Kayleigh-Lucia. And Renee is her godmother, for your information."

"What? Hotchner´s girlfriend with the cow eyes?" Edward stepped on his wifes toes, rudely.

"I meant of course, DOE-eyed." Cam corrected unwillingly.

"Because cows and deer look alike", Dave muttered. Meanwhile, he repented to have persuaded Jess. Camille Brooks didn´t want no peace and you had to be no profiler, to come to this conclusion.

oOo

Rebecca woke up this Sunday morning in her beautiful, new bed and stretched extensively. She giggled when she discovered Jack and Arthur, his bear. Jack was still peacefully sleeping and so Becca looked around once again in peace.

Hotch Dad and Mum had made so much effort, Becca was happy. They thought of everything, even of the Tinkerbell wallpaper. Becca was happy in her new home. Otherwise, there had been just her and her granny. And sometimes her dad. But he was never home, how Becca recalled. Granny always said he was fighting for God and country. Becca did not understand that, she only new, her dad wasn´t there. Then her dad became ill and she was even sadder than she already was.

But there was Jack, who one day just sat next to her on the swing and shared his lunch with her. She knew him from her class, Jack was always silent and for himself. Becca felt that Jack was just as unhappy as she. But that was over now.

Jack blinked and grinned at Becca. "Sleep is good in purple, Becca."

Rebecca giggled again and looked at the clock, it was shortly after 8 a.m. "Do we wake up Mum and Hotch Dad?", she asked, and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

They slipped quietly into the bedroom and watched their parents for a while. Jack and Becca squeezed together in the chair, which stood in a corner. "They do a lot of cuddling", Becca was whispering.

Hotch and Renee were sleeping close together, like a knot. And Jack noticed that both were only half dressed. Mum was wearing the Pajama top and his Dad the pants.

"Whether we probably get a brother or a sister?" Jack asked and Becca shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Jack. But I think so. Finally, we got one room left and Hotch Dad was quite touched when he was allowed to carry Callie Lou."

"That'd be great, right?", Jack whispered.

"Soooo great", Becca whispered back and got a wide smile by Hotch and Renee, who were woken up by the not necessarily silent whispering.

It was important for them, that even Jack and Becca agreed with another child.

Renee suppressed a giggle, when Hotch removed the hormone patch from her hip. "Let's start working on a tadpole, Froglet", Hotch breathed in Renee´s ear.


End file.
